Enter the Cuervo
March 3, 2007 September 18, 2013 | writer = Scott Kreamer | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Night of the Living Guacamole | next = Fistful of Collars|season = 1}} Enter the Cuervo is the first half of the second episode of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny's friendship with Frida is put to the test when he starts wrecking havoc with Black Cuervo. Episode Summary Frida's birthday is coming up on a Saturday night, and she, with the help of Manny, is handing out invites at school. When finished, she reveals to Manny that it will be an ''exclusive ''birthday party, because she didn't invite her school rival, Zoe Aves. Frida recounts all the ruthless things she has done to her since kindergarten. Manny then gives her an early birthday present: a Frida belt buckle (simlar to Manny's El Tigre belt buckle). Manny is also going to make her a birthday piñata which will be "bigger and better than ever". As the two head off seperately, Zoe secretly swears revenge on Frida, planning on using Manny for it, transforming into Black Cuervo. Later at night, Manny is picking the right cardboard for Frida's piñata, when he spots a police chase outside. Black Cuervo is on the run, and wrecking havoc at the same time. Seeing Mrs. Chichita nearby (who is oblivious to what's going on), he transforms into El Tigre and saves her. He then goes to confront Black Cuervo, and is surprised to see that she is a girl. He then takes off after her, and the two land on a building. After she introduces herself, El Tigre shows her one of his moves: The Spinning Armadilo. Unfortunately, it fails, and Black Cuervo shows him how it's really done. He asks her to teach him, but she refuses to teach a "do gooder". El Tigre assures her that he can be bad, and she eventually agrees before taking off. The next day, Frida sees Manny all bruised, and he says he tripped on a step. She then reminds him to come over to her house with the piñata to set up for the party, to which he obliges. However, after picking up the cardboard for the piñata, he stops to meet with Black Cuervo on a nearby roof. As El Tigre, he tells her about his promise. She think he's being a goody-goody, but he inists he is the "baddest macho in all of Miracle City". The two then go off to cause mischief together. When Manny arrives at Frida's house, it has been 2 days and 6 hours since he broke his promise, and he is chased away by Emiliano's police dogs. Come Saturday morning, Manny finally arrives at school with Frida's pinata...which is just a lunch bag stuffed with pretzels and a dirty sock. The two begin a public argument, ending with Frida uniniviting Manny to her party. Manny then leaves, with Zoes Aves observing gleefully that her plan worked. At the night of the party, Black Cuervo meets El Tigre watching sadly from the rooftop, and persuades him to ruin Frida's night. They proceed to it, until he spots Frida wearing the belt buckle he made her. Realizing what a bad friend he's been, he turns on Cuervo and they battle until El Tigre successfully defeats her with the Spinning Armadilo. She calls on two allies to take her away, and swears revenge on El Tigre (whom she now has feelings for). Manny reconciles with Frida, and rocks the party with the Atomic Sombreros. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Minor Characters *Mrs. Chichita *Humberto *Emiliano Suárez *Atomic Sombreros *Lupita *Waldo *Policeman *Voltura *Lady Gobbler Gallery The gallery for this episode can be viewed here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene El Tigre and Black Cuervo causing mischief in Miracle City. Battles El Tigre vs. Black Cuervo Trivia/Goofs *The flashbacks indicate that Manny and Frida have known each other since kindergarten. *The flashback also indicates that Zoe and Frida were rivals since kindergarten. *It's revealed that Manny isn't good at math. *Why would the students at Leone Middle school go to school on a Saturday? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Backstories